Legaia: After the End
by cheatscanner
Summary: This is a direct sequel to the game Legend of Legaia.  It will not do anything actually that contradicts the game itself.  Everything that happens has reason, purpose, and order.  It is better than my other fanfics, for sure.
1. Prologue

In the cold depths of a world almost lost, with all of its inhabitants engrossed in an unreal darkness, amidst this silence nothing dares to penetrate with a glint of life. Yet, somewhere, a slight warmth appears, and slowly, starts to glow. A voice, so faint that anything around is unable to notice it, begins. It states, "Brother, art thou with me?", with such a whisper that the wind, if it existed in this forsaken place, would have overtaken it even with only a slight breeze.

Suddenly, a dim luster faded into view, if anyone were to be watching. With a stronger voice, it replied: "Yes, I have been forever with thee".

"As have I. Dost thou not have faith in us?" replies a third aurora, brighter than both the first two, but with a more soft and clear voice.

"Alas", speaks the first, "are we dead? Hath our powers been relieved of us?".

"No, I do not believe it is so", replies the third.

"Unmistakable not so, for we are still here, are we not?", asks the second.

The first, who was deep in thought, then spoke, "Yes, we still live, but how? Even our powers together could not have been enough."

"Because it was not our powers alone", exclaimed the third, "Tieg was on our side."

Realizing this statement to be true, the other two were reassured of their life. But as quickly as this comfort came, the second came to ponder. In a state of shock, he quickly responded, "Brothers, what hath become of Tieg?"

The first and third were in deep thought, and all at the same time a mournful feeling came over the three. "I suppose", murmured the third.

"I suppose he is gone," said the first with disdain, finishing off the third's sentence.

"If Tieg ceases to exist, then how are we still alive?", inquired the second. "It must have been one of Tieg's last miracles", he stated to himself.

As a few moments passed, the three looked at the world around them. Examining this desolate place, they all wonder what will happen. "Dark and cold are here", says the second, "but there is something worse and more ominous along with them: Emptiness."

"You're right", says the third "I wonder... I wonder if we will ever return home".

"We all wonder", states the first, "But I believe we will, somehow."


	2. Chapter one

Walking through the fields, stopping occasionally to rest or look at the birds who fly so ever softly through the scattered trees, Vahn found himself on the way to finally being able to see the world. He could finally see the world the way Tieg made it to be, a beautiful, tranquil world of peace and harmony, that is if he ignored the seru that have yet to die. Many people had experienced a sad revelation of how life without seru would be, yet others expected the life anew to be much better. One way or another, the seru were disappearing, and at a faster rate than predicted.

Like a flower that dies for the winter, this world was ready for the coming of springtime, in which life would be restored. People would eventually get over the loss, and as generations came and went, the seru would be regarded as history, legend, myth, and possibly forgotten altogether.

Vahn realized, as he thought about this, that he had wasted too much time sitting, and that it was not the afternoon like when he left, because evening had come upon them.

He hadn't even reached the springs yet, and just as soon as evening came, night was willing to come right after, boding a deep and dark morning afterwards. After deciding to keep going, and half of an hour later, he reached the Hunter's Springs.

It had been a while since Vahn had been here. Him, Noa, and Gala all stayed mostly in the Sebecus region and around the Karisto Kingdom during the events of Juggernaut. If the three had gone to the castle or the monastery during the times, the people there would have certainly asked about Juggernaut, and for Vahn it was too painful to be spoken about, or even thought about.

As Vahn had entered this place of refuge, he noticed something was wrong. "Lezam's missing", he thought. That was not all, for everyone was missing from the Hunter's Springs. The only thing there was an emergency tent, folded up and placed in a box that read "Emergency" on it's sides. These things are often found in the wilderness, to bet on the off-chance that a person would wander too far from civilization to return at night, and would allow that person to have a safe night's rest before continuing on his or her trip.

"A good night's sleep", he thought, "That is all I need right now". And most people would have suggested doing so. Despite the loss of seru, the world still had it's share of monsters, and at night a person had a higher chance of being attacked. "I'll just get to Drake Castle," he thought, then yawned. "I'll just get to Drake Castle in the morning", he decided, and then set up camp.

In his sleep, he starts to hear voices. "Am I dreaming?", he thought to himself, "No, I am waking!". He opened his eyes to the dim interior of his tent. Through the dull tan sides of it, Vahn could see two shadows, which he estimated to be standing about five feet from him. He could hear their voices, soft but very audible. He got up and ready with his stuff, and opened the tent to see two people who, just a moment ago had been talking, were staring at him in disbelief.

"Vahn? Of Rim Elm? Is that you?", said the first with a little hesitation, and then he turned to look at his comrade for reassurance, but he also had the same look on his face. They were dressed in brown shirts with silver pants, so Vahn had assumed them to be hunters. "Well, it is the Hunter's Springs", he thought, not to put his thought into voice, else be given another strange look.

"Yeah, that's me", he said back to the pair, with little look of happiness on his face. The joy faded quickly as he asked, "Where is everyone?".

The pair looked each other, and laughed. "At Drake Castle, where else? You didn't think that we'd all spend the night with you, did you?", said by the second, as a sarcastic remark.

"I had never been here at night before", thought Vahn. He could not have known, so the hunters just rolled their eyes and chuckled a little before returning to their normal selves.

Vahn and the hunters had a short talk, packed up the tent, which annoyingly would not fit back in the box as easily as it came out, and then said their good-byes.

Though he had been speaking to them, one thought was piercing his mind, cleansing all his mind of any other garbage that appeared: Noa.

For Vahn, it seemed so strange to wake up, stretch, and not see Noa sleeping on her bed, or Gala doing his exercises to keep up with his training. Sudden feelings entered his mind, sharp and full of sting. "I am alone", he thought, with sadness, but then with reassurance, or possibly hopefulness, "I cannot wait to see them on my journey." After all, he was going to go around the world, so he could not possibly miss them. But as he was walking, he began to feel better, "But first, to Drake Castle".


	3. Chapter two

He opened his eyes, yet could see nothing. Even worse, he could not remember anything. He tried once again to wake up, but it seemed as if he was already awake. This would have been the worst dream he had ever had, but it was not a dream. It was real, and when this reality came over him it sent along chills upon his spine. It was not like this was the only thing that gave him chills.

The place he was in was freezing cold. If he could have seen his breath it would have been white. But this place was so dark and cold, it made a cold winter day feel… "…cold", he thought.

"Is that it? Is it winter?", he asked himself. He reached to the ground in hope of finding snow, or ice, but all he found was cold, hard ground. Disappointed, he kept on thinking, "I just, I need to remember something, anything". "Who am I?", he questioned.

He wondered, "Could I be inside somewhere?". Slowly feeling around the dark world around him, he smelled the frozen air. "No, I must be outside".

"Who am I?", he kept asking, but then, "Wait, the sun! Where is the sun?". Such questions were painful to ask. He realized, "It must be nighttime, but tonight is so dark, cold", he thought, "and empty".

As he waited, though, hours went by as he wanted so much to see the sun, but more hours came and went. There was no sunrise, and there was no sun. "No sun", he thought, "What has happened to this world? It's so quiet, too".

A full and painful silence filled the air. He dared not speak, for he feared there might be something to speak back, or maybe attack. "Maybe there is something out there to kill me, waiting for my voice, so that it could know that I am alive. Maybe it is waiting to torture me", he pondered. "Why would there be anything so cruel to do something like that?", he reassured himself. "Maybe the same cruel thing that did this to the world", he thought depressingly.

"Any memory, anything at all", he thought, straining his mind. "Oh, for Tieg's-", and then, something hit him. A memory, a phrase he had heard before. "Stupid Gala", and that was all. "Gala", he asked, "Is my name Gala?"


	4. Chapter three

The three brothers stood there, with their glowing barely piercing the darkness that pervades around them. They were not used to being like this, without the knowledge of Tieg. With reluctance, the first once again spoke, "It is not normal for us to be like this. It has been a long time since we, ourselves, were the ones asking the questions".

"I guess that when Tieg died, saving us, we lost our powers", said the second in reply, wish a little dismay fluttering in his words.

As they looked around in confusion, lacking their infinite knowledge, they still were in confusion. "Where could we be?", asked the first. None of them knew the answer to that.

"We are obviously not dead, so I have no idea", stated the third

"Neither do I", said the second, with a little sorrow.

None of the three had ever felt such feelings before, as they used to have the omniscience of Tieg. Their thoughts began to wander, from things as "What happened?" and "What should we do now?" to questions like, "What is going to happen next?". As these queries echoed through their minds, the third came ponder something.

"If Tieg died to save us", asked the third, "then how would we loose such abilities if all the harm befell him?". This question struck the other two, giving them the same lingering question that the third had asked. For the next few minutes, silence invaded the air, making all seem like it was before.

Without words, the world seemed much more eerie when the three looked upon it. A feeling of awe and fear came upon them. And just as quickly as that feeling appeared, it was interrupted by the mournful voice of the second, saying: "I do not think Tieg died to save us". The other two, confused, waited for the second to explain. "I think…", he said, "I think that he died to revive us. I think we did die".

The first answered, agreeing to his statement, "Yes, that is quite possible. That would explain our powerlessness".

"It was not just us he came to revive. When we died, the Seru-Kai was almost lost too", explained the third.

Finishing what the third said, the second said in reply, "His last miracle must have not been just us, but the Seru-Kai itself".

Moments passed, but almost all at once, the three brothers came to a stunning realization, as the first said, "Then this must be…".


	5. Chapter four

Drake Castle was Vahn's destination, for King Drake had summoned him about the rebuilding of Legaia. In fact, the King sent a soldier to Rim Elm just yesterday to summon him, or at least, the soldier arrived at Rim Elm yesterday. As he was walking, dreadful thoughts of the castle being consumed in the Mist, reappeared. Fearful nostalgic memories poured through his head as he shuddered at the thought. He had never been there alone before the Mist.

Before the mist, him and his father and sister had always gone with each other to Drake Castle. It was exciting and filled with people, but only while he was alone was the castle filled with Mist; however, when he was with Noa, the castle was lively and energetic. "Noa made everything feel good", Vahn thought, and then he remembered times with her. He remembered her not having any social knowledge at all, other than being polite. He remembered her not knowing what money was, and how she almost got in trouble for not realizing that she had to pay for her fighting robe, even though how she had no idea what paying was either. Vahn chuckled at this thought, though this kind of behavior was to be expected, considering she was raised by Terra.

"She was raised by Terra"; that thought echoed through his mind, bringing back some of the not so happy memories. "Wow", Vahn though with a sense of sadness, and perhaps, regret, "she was raised in a cave, by a wolf". She did not have a family, just a wolf. Vahn remembered how she was a long forgotten princess. He remembered how she was searching for her parents, and right as they were given to her, death swung his hand and took them back away. He remembered how her only relative left was her brother, and that her brother was actually Cort, the creator of the Mist. "To think of the pains she has gone through", he reminisced, "I could never imagine myself being able to live in such a situation". Yet Noa was living, and very happy about life despite its hardships, despite the fact Terra did not teach her about money. She lived despite the fact Terra did not tell her about the Ra-Seru and how they were related to the creation of the mist. She lived despite the fact that Terra did not teach her about love.

"Love", thought Vahn, "how could one live without love?". He then kept on thinking about Noa, and love. "The next time I see her", he thought to himself, "I will tell her-".

"Welcome, Vahn!", said a soldier, abruptly cutting off his train of thought. The soldier bowed with a smile, and continued, saying: "The King will see you soon".

"Alright, I shall wait for him", replied Vahn, being slightly caught off guard. He did not realize he was so close the castle. His body was just naturally walking there like he would have on a normal basis during his journeys.

The soldier, satisfied, said, "Good, let me escort you in. You may wait in the throne room. The king will return soon".

As Vahn walked, thoughts of Noa entered his mind again. He was once again slightly disheartened. "Noa", he thought, "I miss you".


	6. Chapter five

"Gala," he thought. The name just did not sound right to him. "Curse it all!", he thought, "Why can't I remember anything? Ah well", he felt fortunate for the one memory he was blessed with, no matter how silly or pointless it was.

As the cold air breezed through the dark world, he laid, thinking, and thinking, until he finally decided he could not take it any longer. "By Tieg this is crazy!", he said out loud for once, hearing it fade into the distance, "I am not just going to lay here and do nothing". He got up and even though he was blinded by darkness, he started to walk none the less.

The ground was constantly changing. It went from a feeling of gravel, to a feeling of sand, then rock, going through many textures, eventually returning to gravel. Then, while walking, her a clank as his foot hit something. "A stick," he thought. An invisible smirk went across his face, as he picked it up and used it like a blind man would. Knowing that no one or nothing could see him he continued on, though feeling embarrassed by the walking stick none the less.

"What is left for me to do?", he thought. Fortunately, despite the countless hours of sitting and doing nothing, he felt no hunger.

He was very disheartened, thinking that he was going to spend all of eternity like this, and decided to lay down, as he hoped for a never-ending sleep.


	7. Chapter six

"Vahn," spoke King Drake, "as you might already know, memory statues have already ceased working. Soon enough, the flying trains and all other seru-powered devices will stop working also". He paused, resting his chin upon his fist, and moments later sitting back again. "What can we do?", asked the king.

Vahn was completely stumped. "How could he ask me for advice? I'm only a teen!". He stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face, but not wanting to embarrass the king, "I offer my humbles apologies, but I am just a child, not an intellectual".

"No, Vahn, you are no child! You saved the world!", the king replied, with a shocked look on his face.

"I may have, but who is to say that I did it alone?", Vahn said in response, trying to get out before he embarrassed himself.

King Drake pondered at the thought, and agreeably stated: "You're right. I am sorry for trying to put such a task upon you. I just thought since you saved Legaia, that you might have been able to help us once more".

Vahn bowed, and said, "I am sorry, my King". He turned to walk out, but as he did, the King realized something, and stopped Vahn.

"By the way, Vahn", he asked, "where are your two friends, anyway?".

Pausing, being struck at the thought of being alone, he replied: "They left Rim Elm. They left before I could even say goodbye".

"Oh", said the king as his hearty face showed a little sorrow, "I am sorry to hear that". He chuckled, "At least there isn't anyone here to remark about my 'whiskers' anymore". Realizing that it did not help, he put his head down in sorrow, saying, "Sorry to bother you, Vahn. You may sleep here tonight if you wish. I will tell the innkeeper of your arrival, and I will pay for it myself".

"Thank you, sir", he replied, bowed, then left the room.

That night, Vahn could not sleep. He was once again caught up in memories of his friends. Memories of Gala, Songi, and his death, "Ozma, can't we do something for him?".

Memories of Noa, "I hate being alone! So why… I just don't understand. Vahn, why do the people I love have to die?", and memories of Terra, "I don't believe Terra anymore. Terra lied to me, so I don't like her anymore. Ever since then, Terra won't answer me at all. I'm sad! I don't want to hate Terra! I want to believe her!". All of this pain and suffering would not just leave his mind.

Vahn, extremely disheartened, almost shed a tear at such thoughts. "I cannot just lie here and forget about such memories. I must find her", he thought, paused, and then, "I will find her!".

So in the middle of the night, he got up and walked out of his room in the inn, leaving a 'thank-you' note and a tip, even though his room was prepaid by the King. He sneaked past the guards at the gate, eventually reaching the outer world.

Running as fast as he could to get out of sight of all other humans, he suddenly stopped, out of breath, putting his hands upon his knees. He reached into his bag, taking out a familiar item. "Door of wind", he said, "Take me to the monastery!".

The item flashed into an oval of light, carrying him above and over the world below him. "I must get Gala", he thought, "then, with his help I can find Noa".


End file.
